<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just like a folk song by danielfaradays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889733">just like a folk song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielfaradays/pseuds/danielfaradays'>danielfaradays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, POV Alternating, the show's usual amount of bad parenting, this is a very hard fic to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielfaradays/pseuds/danielfaradays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte Lewis dreams of the island, and of the boy she left behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Faraday/Charlotte Lewis, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just like a folk song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please forgive me for this self-indulgent AU and for the vague summary.</p>
<p>Ever wonder what would've happened if Charlotte and Daniel had been raised on the Island, Charlotte with the Dharma Initiative and Daniel with the Others? Yeah. That's the point of this fic.</p>
<p>I wasn't sure how to tag this but trigger warning for really shitty parenting. Also, I've changed Daniel and Charlotte's ages - they're both the same age now, born 1974. Miles was born in 1975. I wanted them to all have similar ages rather than whatever the show was doing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte dreams of the island most nights.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She imagines herself wandering free through the jungle like she was never allowed to before. The air is warm, and the trees are alive with the sounds of birdsong. She feels free in a way she never did before, so she runs, through the trees, looking for something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s someone out there she’s looking for. She calls his name, but there’s no answer. The dreams shift then; the sky darkens overhead and the birds fall silent. She’ll trip as she runs, stumbling, looking for him, but she never finds him before she wakes up in a cold sweat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She dreams of the island, and of the boy she left behind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>When Charlotte is eight years old, she meets a strange boy.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She’s sitting on the swing with a stolen bar of chocolate, even though mum told her to stay inside while the scary people who lived beyond the fence were there. But Charlotte saw them through the window — they didn’t seem scary. They just seemed normal.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>So she stole a bar of chocolate from the kitchen and went out to sit on the swings, because it was a nice day outside and she didn’t want to spend it cooped up inside.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>After a little while, she notices a boy about her age watching her from near the gate to the playground.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte is immediately aware of the fact that he could tattle on her to her mum. “I’m not allowed to have chocolate before dinner,” she admits guiltily.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The boy inches a bit closer. “I won’t tell,” he says.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte nods. After a moment, she holds out the chocolate to him. “Do you want some?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The boy nods. Charlotte breaks off a piece of the chocolate bar and hands it to him. “I’m Charlotte,” she says. “Charlotte Lewis.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Daniel Widmore.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Hi Daniel.” Charlotte smiles big as Daniel takes the offered piece of chocolate and quickly eats it. After a moment, she says “I haven’t seen you before. Did your parents just get here?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Daniel shakes his head. “I’m from out there,” he says, pointing towards the jungle.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte stops swinging at that. “You’re one of </em>
    <b>
      <em>them</em>
    </b>
    <em>?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Daniel nods. He seems to wilt a little at that.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte considers him for a moment. She knows the people out there are supposed to be bad people, but Daniel seems nice enough. So she resumes swinging. “That’s okay. I’m not supposed to talk to strangers but you seem nice.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Daniel brightens at her kindness. “Can I have more chocolate?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>They talk for a few more minutes, sharing the stolen candy, before a man’s voice booms out and interrupts them.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Daniel! What did I tell you about wandering off?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A man strides over and grabs Daniel by the arm. Daniel flinches and Charlotte glares at the man, who barely gives her a glance. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“What were you thinking? I told you to stay by me.” </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I’m sorry,” Daniel says in a small voice. “I just… I wanted to make a friend.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You’re not here to make friends with these people.” His father gives Charlotte a dismissive look. “You, girl, go find your parents. We’re leaving.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Instead, Charlotte watches as Daniel and his father leave. Daniel turns to look back at her once, and gives her a small wave. Charlotte returns it, feeling sad that he had to go so soon.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of all the people she expects to greet her when she makes it back to London from Tunisia, Charles Widmore is not one of them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You bastard,” Charlotte says, after being guided from the airpot to a waiting black car. Age has changed him, but she remembers him vividly. Remembers all he did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, Ms. Lewis,” he says, calm as ever. “That’s hardly the way to greet an old acquaintance.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are not acquaintances.” Charlotte considers spitting at him. “You are a murderer, and a liar, and if you think I have any interest in anything you have to say…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Widmore holds up a hand. “Please. Join me for a moment. I have a proposition for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As if I could ever work for you, after what you did!” Charlotte turns to go but Widmore’s next words stop her in her tracks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s about my son.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, she turns around. Widmore gestures for her to get in the car and she does so, wordlessly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they’re both seated inside, Widmore smiles. “I suppose you want to know if Daniel is still alive.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte nods once.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Widmore sighs. “I would like to know that as well. I left the island nine years ago, exiled by the same man who helped orchestrate the deaths of every member of the Dharma Initiative. Daniel was on the island at the time, and while Benjamin Linus says he was unharmed, I can’t be sure he’s still alive.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pauses. “That’s where you come in. I need you, and a small team, to go to the island, and retrieve my son.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not all you want,” Charlotte says coldly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Widmore chuckles at that. “You’re right. I also want Ben Linus brought back. Alive. I have some unfinished business with him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why me?” Charlotte crosses her arms. “Last I checked, you didn’t like that Daniel and I were… were close.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t.” Widmore gives her a cruel look. “And that’s where my fortune comes in. Ms. Lewis, I’m willing to pay you 1.6 million dollars to find Daniel, get him off the island, and then walk out of his life forever.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daniel’s life is not yours to control like this!” Charlotte shakes her head. “Besides you can’t just buy my loyalty.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be serious. You have a price, just like everyone else.” Widmore takes a folder from his briefcase. “And I think you’re the noble type who’s more concerned with Daniel’s safety than your own morals. 1.6 million could buy you a nice life, and you’ll have the comforting knowledge that he’s safe and sound with his family.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He holds the folder out to her. “I will only ask you once.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte glares at him, but takes the folder. She opens it. Inside is a photo of Daniel, looking only slightly older than when she last saw him. She lets her finger trace the image of his face, pressing her lips together in a thin line to stop them from shaking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It would be a shame if Daniel remained on the island alone, without his family.” Widmore sounds almost disinterested, and Charlotte knows he’s much more interested in getting revenge on Ben Linus than finding Daniel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, she can’t say no.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When do we leave?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Before the truce with the Hostiles, the Dharma Initiative built a station on their land. It’s empty now, left to rot with no name and no purpose.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte finds it when she’s ten years old and exploring the jungle with her friend.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Are you sure we’re supposed to be here?” Daniel looks around, taking in every detail as Charlotte hands him another flashlight. “If we get caught…”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“If we get caught, this is gonna be the least of our problems.” Charlotte elbows him gently. “C’mon. Let’s see what’s here.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>They’ve been sneaking out to meet each other for a year now, after the first time Charlotte stole the code for the fence and decided to go exploring. She hadn’t been expecting to see Daniel, but it turns out he’d been exploring too.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“My mom told me I need to stay close to the camp,” he says, kicking at the dirt with his shoe. “But it’s boring there sometimes.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte grins. “That’s why I left too! It’s boring there. But maybe, we can be not bored together!!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Even with the threat of being in trouble with their parents, they keep sneaking out to spend time together. They go on small adventures, pretending to be Indiana Jones (“who’s that?” Daniel asked, which led Charlotte to excitedly explain the plot of the movie to him) and eating stolen chocolate bars that Charlotte fills her backpack with. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>That’s when they find the station.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte shines her flashlight around. “I wonder what this place was supposed to be,” she muses.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Daniel follows behind her, close on her heels. “I still think this is a bad idea,” he says, mostly to himself.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Once they’ve searched every corner, Charlotte turns back to Daniel. “We could start meeting here!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Daniel blinks at that. “Why? This is… this is basically a trap. We’re gonna get caught if we hang out here.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“No one comes here, dummy,” Charlotte says patiently. “It’ll be our secret.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>That seems to lift Daniel’s spirits. “Okay,” he says, still hesitant but with a small smile this time. “Our secret.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte grins at him.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before heading to Fiji, Charlotte pays a visit home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna be going away for a little while,” she tells her mother over a cup of tea. “I hired for a job, and I won’t be able to reach you for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A job?” Her mother smiles at that. “Where? Someplace warm?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte nods. After a few moments, she says “do you remember the island?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sips her tea and watches her mother’s face turn pale. “That’s where I’m going,” Charlotte continues. “Back there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Much to her surprise, Jeanette Lewis — her unflappable, stern mother — bursts into tears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” She gasps between sobs. “There’s nothing there, darling. Nothing but death. Why do you want to go back?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte sets her cup down gently. “Because I want to know what happened to Dad,” she says quietly. “And because there’s someone there I want to find.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeanette scoffs at that. “That Hostile, the boy you said told you to leave?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He saved my life,” Charlotte snaps. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And yet you couldn’t save your father!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte flinches. It’s been twelve years since they first had this argument, and it hasn’t gotten easier since. “It doesn’t matter. I’m going, Mum. You can’t stop me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mother weeps harder. “I can’t do this, Charlotte, I can’t bury my daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You won’t lose me.” Charlotte takes her mother’s hands in her own. “I promise you, I’ll come back. And we’ll know, yeah? We’ll know what happened and we can move on from all this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, sweetheart.” Jeanette looks at her daughter sadly. “If you go back, we’ll never be able to move on.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words ring in Charlotte’s ears even as she sets off for Fiji. The boat, the Kahana, is waiting for her at the docks. Naomi is there, talking to two men as Charlotte boards.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you are.” Naomi waves her over. “Just in time to meet the rest of the crew. This is Frank Lapidus, our pilot.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am,” Frank says as he shakes her hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi gestures to the other man. “And this is Miles Straume.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte catches herself before she stares. Instead, she shoves her hand in his direction. “I didn’t catch the last name,” she says cooly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Straume.” Miles’s eyes meet hers, and she can see the same concerns going through his mind that are currently going through hers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Charlotte,” she replies. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Miles is 12, a year younger than Charlotte, and is her very best friend on the island besides Daniel.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He’s also the most annoying person ever, which is why he followed her out past the fence one day.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Go back!” Charlotte glares at him. “You’re gonna get me in trouble.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I won’t tell anyone you’re sneaking off to see your boyfriend.” Miles doesn’t seem bothered. He just hurries to catch up to her. “I want to meet the guy.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Daniel’s not my boyfriend. And you weren’t invited!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Look, I’m bored, and I’ve never actually met a Hostile before. It’s not a big deal.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte sighs. “Okay. But don’t be weird.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Miles grins at that. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Daniel is already waiting at the abandoned station that’s become their clubhouse. He smiles when he sees Charlotte, but the sight of Miles causes the smile to fade. “Who’s that?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“This is Miles.” Charlotte gestures to him; Miles gives Daniel a sarcastic wave. “He followed me. Don’t worry though, he won’t tell.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Daniel nods, his nervous energy abating somewhat. “It’s nice to meet you, Miles.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Whatever.” Miles looks around. “This place gives me the creeps.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“That’s rich coming from you,” Charlotte teases. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Daniel still looks anxious. Miles saunters up to him and stares him down. “By the way, if you do anything, and I mean anything, to hurt her, I will personally make your life a living hell.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Daniel pales. “I-I-I don’t want to hurt her,” he stammers.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Miles grins at that. “Good. Then we won’t have a problem.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte rolls her eyes. “I can take care of myself, Miles.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Miles scoffs. “Sure.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“She can!” Daniel stands a little taller, face blushing crimson. “Charlotte’s the, the most capable person I know! She doesn’t need anyone to protect her!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Taken aback for a moment, Miles simply blinks in response. When his grin comes back, it’s even more smug. “I told you he was your boyfriend.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte throws a granola bar at him from her backpack and tries to hide her own blush.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So,” Charlotte says when they have a moment alone, “why are <em>you</em> here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Miles doesn’t look at her. “For the money. Why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte doesn’t say anything at first. She just stares at the wall of the mess hall, trying to find a good answer. After a long pause, she says, “you could’ve called, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Miles chuckles; it’s a bitter laugh. “And said what? ‘Hey Char, you remember how both our dads got murdered? How the place we grew up in was super messed up?’ Yeah, that’s a great phone call. Besides, you could’ve called too.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s no arguing with that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, you never answered my question.” Miles gives her a piercing look. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte thinks of Daniel, of the last time she saw him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“1.6 million is the research grant I’ve always wanted,” she says instead. “Just like you. This is just a job.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Miles shakes his head. “You’re lying. Don’t worry though, most people on this boat are, so whatever secret you have is safe with me.” He gets up from their table as if to leave. “But you might want to get better at lying though, ‘cause I’m a lot nicer than everyone else here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The last time Charlotte sees Daniel, she’s 18 and she’s leaving for university in a month.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She shows up at their meeting spot, anxious in a way she can’t quite describe. She’s never left the island before. Her mother left, along with her two sisters; she’d said the girls deserved to grow up elsewhere and Charlotte tries not to take it personally that she wasn’t offered the same opportunity. Miles left as well; his mother took him to live with his aunt on the mainland last year. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte remains though. At every opportunity, she remains. She tells herself it’s because she gets a better scientific education by shadowing the Dharma workers at various stations, but she knows it’s because she’s got a crush.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She knows it’s stupid. She and Daniel aren’t together. They don’t go on dates and they can’t meet each other’s parents. There’s no future for them, even either of them ever worked up the courage to share their feelings. Instead they’ve settled into the same shy pattern, where they dance around the truth between them and never speak it into words.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>But now it’s all over. She’s leaving, and if she never says what she feels then it’ll be lost forever, just a memory she’ll always regret.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>When Daniel arrives, he looks terrified.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Thank God,” he says, throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. “I was so worried you wouldn’t be here.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte holds on tightly. “I wouldn’t miss saying goodbye for all the world.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She pulls back to smile at him, but stops short when she sees the look of fear on his face. “What’s wrong?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Daniel’s hands come to rest on her shoulders. “There’s a sub leaving tomorrow, right?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte nods. “Don’t worry, I’m not leaving for another —“</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“No, that’s the problem.” Daniel shakes his head. “You have to be on it. You have to leave, tomorrow.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“What?” Charlotte steps back, shrugging off his hands. “I don’t understand.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Daniel steps back too. “My father… I heard him and the others talking. They’re going to kill all of your people on the island in two days. They’ve got a man on the inside, and he’s… Charlotte, please you have to believe me!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She does. That’s what scares her. She knows what the Hostiles are capable of, knows that Daniel’s gentleness is different from his father. He wouldn’t lie to her. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“We… we have to tell people then,” Charlotte says, surprised by how level her voice is. “If what you’re saying is true, then we need to get everyone off the island.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Daniel nods. “Do you think they’ll believe you?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She hopes they will. “They have to, especially if you come with me.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“What?” Daniel runs a hand through his shaggy hair. “You… I can’t go with you. They’ll shoot me on sight.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Charlotte steps forward and takes his hand. “They’ll believe you, Daniel, I promise. We’ll go together and we’ll tell them the truth.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Daniel doesn’t seem convinced, but he squeezes her hand anyway. “Okay. Okay, let’s go. Before they notice I’m gone.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte exhales shakily. “It’ll be okay. I promise you, it’ll all be okay.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte is the first one out of the helicopter. She tumbles through the rain, adrenaline coursing through her and driving away her fears. She knows that she should be terrified — after all, Naomi is dead, and she very well could be next — but as her feet touch ground she feels more alive than she’s felt in years.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulls off her helmet and grins in the rain, letting the sounds of the jungle storm drown out her thoughts. For a moment, she feels like a kid again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then two people burst through the underbrush and Charlotte forces herself to pay attention to what’s happening in the present.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t ask about Daniel until hours later, after they’ve found Miles and Frank. The helicopter is in blessedly good shape, enough to get them off the island. Charlotte is planning ways to get away from Jack and his people and find Daniel when Frank calls over to them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Miles. Charlotte.” Frank gestures to Juliet. “This is Juliet.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s nice,” Miles mutters under his breath. “You wanna introduce us to everyone?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She wasn’t on the plane,” Frank adds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure?” Miles glances at Charlotte before fixing his gaze on Juliet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank nods. “You know how many times I studied that damn manifest? Believe me there's no Juliet Burke on that plane. She's a native.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Miles immediately starts storming towards her. “Where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack gets between the pair of them. “Back off!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s who?” Juliet asks, face placid as ever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna know why we’re here?” Miles pulls out a photo; Charlotte knows who it’s of. “We’re here for Benjamin Linus. Now where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte starts moving as well, half-running towards the group. “That’s not the only person we’re here for,” she says, eyes fixed on Juliet. “You’re a Hostile?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We prefer the term Others, if you’re gonna call us anything.” Juliet studies her with a piercing gaze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever,” Charlotte fights the urge to roll her eyes. “I’m looking for one of you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack glares at her. “We’re not gonna tell you where anyone is unless you tell us exactly why you’re looking for Ben.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte ignores him, just as she’s ignored every other man who’s tried to talk over her. “His name is Daniel Widmore.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That stops the survivors short. They share a look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Miles scoffs. “Jesus, I should’ve known you were here to look for your ex, this is so stupid…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, Miles.” Charlotte glares at him before turning her attention back to the group. “Do you know him?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a moment, Juliet nods. “I do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he alive?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s the question she’s been waiting to ask. Charlotte prays to anyone listening that he’s alive, that she gets a second chance to see him again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After what seems to be a small eternity, Juliet gives her her answer. <br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s alive.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte had assumed Dr. Chang and Dr. Goodspeed would’ve been happy to know that the Hostiles were planning some attack.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Instead, they’re furious with her. And they’ve called her father.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“How could you do this?” Her father paces in front of her, hands clasped behind his back. “You’ve been sneaking out, violating the truce…”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You need to listen to me!!” Charlotte leans forward in her chair. “Daniel wouldn’t lie to me, you’re all in danger!!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Of course he’s lying, he’s one of them!” Her father rounds on her. “You can’t trust them!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“He’s my friend!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Her father shakes his head. “You stupid girl. You don’t know anything about the way this island works. Now come along. You’re going home for the night, and tomorrow you’re leaving. Dr. Chang doesn’t need any more trouble.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte gapes at him. “People are going to die if you don’t listen to me, to us!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Enough!” Her father grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet. “You listen to me. That boy is lying. He’s using you to get into our heads. If you were smarter, you’d have known that.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte fights back tears at that. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>As she’s being steered back towards her house, she sees Daniel being escorted to the security office, hands cuffed behind his back. When he sees her, he tries to pull away from his guard, eyes frantic.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Charlotte!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“It’s okay,” she says. “I’m alright!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You have to make them listen!” Daniel struggles again, but the guard holding his arm doesn’t let go. “Please, you have to go!! You all are in danger!!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I’m sorry!!” Charlotte feels tears spilling down her cheeks. “I’m sorry!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Charlotte!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Charlotte, in a moment’s desperation, wrenches her arm away from her father and sprints towards Daniel; when she reaches him, she throws her arms around his neck. “They’re making me leave tomorrow, but I promise, I’ll find you again, I promise —!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Her father catches up to her and grabs her, dragging her away. “You’re embarrassing yourself, Charlotte! Stop this at once!”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Let me go!” Charlotte tries to pull her arm back but her father’s grip is iron. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>She gets one last glimpse of Daniel before she’s dragged back to her house.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>This is the last time she sees him.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The walk back to the beach is the longest one of Charlotte’s life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Miles keeps up a steady stream of grumbling the entire way. “So, is finding him part of the job or just because you’ve held a torch all this time? Because if it’s the latter, you’re pretty pathetic.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t expect you to understand,” Charlotte retorts. “I owe him my life.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened then? After I left?” Miles keeps his voice low, glancing ahead at Jack and Kate’s backs; Sayid had left with Frank in the helicopter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte glances at him briefly. “He told me that the Dharma Initiative was going to be attacked, and that I had to leave the island. We tried to warn everyone, but no one believed us. The next day, they put me on the sub. The day afterwards… we lost contact with everyone on the island.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Miles nods. “So, you’re doing this ‘cause he did you a favor?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And because his father paid me 1.6 million to do so.” Charlotte takes pleasure in how Miles’s eyebrows shoot up at that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s Widmore’s kid?” Miles lets out a low whistle. “Damn. When you get back, the wedding’s gonna be amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte doesn’t let him know that she’s not sure Widmore will allow her to be within twenty feet of Daniel for the rest of their lives. Instead, she says, “yeah, I bet it will be.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walk the rest of the way in silence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they get to the beach, a group of miserable looking people are waiting for them amidst a sea of tents. Jack and Kate, as well as Juliet, all greet them with smiles and waves. Charlotte hangs back and studies their faces, trying to see if Daniel is among them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juliet looks over her shoulder and sees her. She smiles before turning around. “Hey, Dan!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte stills.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s when she sees him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hair is a bit longer than when she last saw him, and he’s got a scruffy beard, but it is him. It’s Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heads towards Juliet first. “Hey Jules,” he says, hugging her; Charlotte feels a stab of jealousy at that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Juliet turns towards Charlotte. “You’ve got a friend who’s here to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daniel turns as well. His eyes meet Charlotte’s, and the world seems to slow to a crawl.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte takes a hesitant step forward. “Daniel?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daniel stares at her, seemingly in shock. “You…” He shakes his head. “You came back?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He asks the question with such love in his voice that her heart aches.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Painfully aware of everyone’s eyes on them, Charlotte makes a decision.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daniel comes to the same decision, it seems.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both take off running towards each other at the same time; they collide in motion and almost knock each other over. Charlotte leaps into Daniel’s arms and clings to him tightly, relishing the feeling of Daniel’s hands pulling her close. One of his hands is in her hair, and she can feel him shaking under her touch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re alive!” She says it like a prayer. “You’re alive.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daniel holds her closer. “You came back,” he repeats reverently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they break apart, he cups her face in his hands. "Why? You shouldn’t have come back here…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promised you I would.” Charlotte smiles at him. “I promised.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And for a moment, Charlotte’s world is at peace.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>